Forgetting the Unforgettable
by TheWayILie
Summary: ONE SHOT!"How does one forget something that is so unforgettable?" Seeing her for the first in two thousand years The Dread Wolf has to pay the price of his worst enemy: his memory. WARNING: This does not follow the events of the DLC Trespasser. Thank you for reading any and all reviews are appreciated. I hope you enjoy it :)


He wasn't in the same place of the Fade that he would always go to when he went to sleep everyday. He was in the hall of a great building. The ceiling was extremely tall, there were many torches of veilfire on the walls and at the end of the hall was a magnificent shrine. There were candles lit all around a tall statue of a woman holding a bow. _Her statue._ He suddenly realised where he was. He was in _her_ shrine. Andruil. His greatest mistake. The great love that he lost because of his own foolishness.

He stared at the statue for a long time. It didn't have face. _She_ had wanted it that way. People should admire her for her skills not looks, she would say. He thought it was a good idea at the time but now he detested it. He wanted to see _her_ face, _remember_ it. He hated himself for forgetting _her_ face of all things. It's been so long since the last time he saw it, just before he sealed _her_ away with the rest. He shook the thoughts away from his mind, preventing them from paining him any further. It always hurt to think about _her_. The Dalish were right to call him The Betrayer even though his betrayal was not as they thought.

He started wondering why he was here of all places. He hadn't been thinking about _her_ since he joined the Inquisition. For certain reasons. And those reasons had long wavy midnight black hair and a pair of golden eyes. Maybe that's it, he thought. Maybe this was the punishment for... not exactly cheating but falling for another woman. He suddenly felt like he had done something terrible to _her_. What he had done before was already unforgivable and now this. If _she_ was ever set free, _she_ would kill him for sure. But _she_ was not the only reason he felt bad. He also felt for the Inquisitor. He felt like he tricked her for letting her falling in love with him even though he knew he would never love her like he loved _her_.

He was so lost in his self pity that he almost didn't hear someone's footsteps behind him, getting closer. It must be a spirit, he thought at first but then it came to him that you couldn't hear spirits walking. He was about to turn around to see who it was when he heard her voice.

"Oh? What have we here?" He froze. Why did it had to be her? Why did they have to meet _here_ of all places?

Seeing that he was not responding in any way she spoke again. "Are you going to face me or just stand there like an idiot?"

Her words were harsh but he deserved it. He put on a face as emotionless as he could make and slowly turned around. He almost gasped when he set his eyes on her. She was wearing a bustier top that stopped right under her breasts and there was short cloak over her shoulders which was a little longer but still stopped above her belly button, exposing her flat stomach. Her pants were made of leather, which kind he could not tell, and it fitted her like second skin matched with a pair of knee high boots. Her daggers were sheathed, hanging from the sides of her hips. She was dressed in all black and she looked so beautiful but at the same time deadly.

One of her eyebrows hiked up. "Cat got your tongue?" she said.

He quickly looked away and cleared his throat. He tried his very best to seem harsh and cold. _It would best if she hated me_ , he thought. "Why are you here?" he asked. He was surprised when he saw the smirk on her lips grew into a bigger smile instead of fading away. She wasn't at all effected by his tone.

"What a silly question!" She grinned. "Is it not obvious? 'Tis I who brought you here."

His eyes grew wide. How could she know of this place? He knew where it was, sure but it was so secluded and overrun by wild life it would be impossible for her to find it, outside the fade. But she couldn't take him to someplace she hadn't been to before. And suddenly something downed on him. The temple looked like it has just been built, thousands of years ago. Now, it was little more than a ruin. It should have been impossible for her to find this temple and much lees how it looked like before collapsing.

She laughed at his expression. "I never thought that I could render the Great Trickster himself speechless."

His mind had trouble processing all of this. She was surprising him more and more by the moment. _She knows_ , he thought. He stood speechless for a few more moments. She was silent, allowing him to process things. When he finally could manage to say something the only thing that came out was: "How?"

She smiled again but this time it was not a friendly one. "For all the things you know you still are an idiot, Fen'Harel. I always told you that your memory was your greatest enemy."

His eyes narrowed. "You never told me that."

"Not recently I haven't, true." She nodded.

"How did you find out who I am?" he asked, there was no point in lying any longer.

"I have known the moment I laid eyes upon you."

"But how could you have known? I believe I was doing a pretty good job hiding it." He wanted to know. He knew she was wise and powerful but it still seemed impossible.

"Even though the years have changed you are not as different as you think. The lack of hair almost got me but I still recognised you." She explained.

He was even more confused now. "How could you have recognised me? I have never met you before!" he exclaimed.

He saw her jaw clench and her hand ball into fists. She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them and sighed. "You still haven't realised who I am, have you. Like I said your memory really is your worst enemy. It simply forgets everything that it deems unnecessary." She looked in his eyes. He saw great pain in her eyes, sealed away but not completely. "It actually hurts to see that it deemed me unnecessary." She sighed again. "It seems I have no other choice but to show you."

She snapped her fingers and the scenery changed. They were now standing in round shaped forest clearing. The sun was shining in the sky and everything looked peaceful. In the middle of the clearing sat a tall tree with a small house on it. It was big enough for about three people to live inside it. And below that house was an intact eluvian. _I recognise this place_ , he thought, this was _her_ home.

The Inquisitor poked on his side, telling him to pay more attention. She pointed at the direction they were facing. There was nothing there but a few moments later he heard some voices which he assumed belonged to man and a woman.

" _I said no."_ The woman said. She stepped out into the clearing. He realised that the woman was no other than the Inquisitor. She wore things similar to what she was wearing now but in a way he couldn't explain she looked different. Her presence didn't surprise him. What surprised him was the man who followed her. It was himself, only younger and with chestnut coloured hair falling to his shoulders.

There was a smug smile on his face. _"Come on! I know you want to."_ He said. His voice was all the same but it didn't carry that aura of wisdom it did now.

 _He followed her into the clearing and stopped a few steps away from where she was standing._

 _She looked very annoyed. "Ugh! Just how much longer are you going to insist?" She asked._

" _Umm... Until you say yes?" He flashed her a boyish smile. It only made her more angry._

" _Feel free to spend the rest of eternity following me around, then!" she shouted and started walking towards the tree house. He ran and stood in front of her blocking her way._

" _Do not be like that. You know as well as I do that we are perfect for each other." He insisted._

" _Why? Just because we are both loners and refuse to take slaves?" she asked sarcastically._

 _He grinned. "Exactly."_

 _Her mouth dropped open and she narrowed her eyes. "You are impossible." She attempted to walk away but he blocked her way again. She grunted with frustration._

" _You know it's not just that." He said with serious expression. "We are a perfect match because both love reading, exploring, learning new things and we both hate all those bastards who think they are better than everyone else. And also because we both have feelings for each other. The only difference is that I am tired of watching from afar." They looked at each other for a time while she processed what he said, the frown on her face remained._

" _How do I know that you are not just trying to trick me like you always do?" She toned was cold but she was slowly lowering her defences._

 _He smiled mischievously. "You do not."_

 _That did it. She became extremely furious and attempted to punch him. He managed to dodge them but she kept swinging her fists. He was backing away slowly when he tackled on a rock fell on the ground. Somehow he had managed to get a hold of her hand before he hit the ground so she fell with him and landed on his chest. He put his hand on her waist not allowing her to move. She struggled to free herself out of his grip but it was for naught. She punched his chest and screamed as he laughed at her efforts._

" _Stop laughing and let me go!" She commanded but it only caused him more laughter. After a while she gave up and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She felt him shift below her she thought he was finally letting her go but instead he rolled on the ground so that he was on top of her. He looked into her eyes. When she realised what was going to happen she panicked._

" _What are you doing?!" She screamed. "Let g-" He silenced her by pressing his lips to hers before she could finish. He kissed her until she was in need of air and when she finally gasped for air he used the opportunity push his tongue in her mouth. She was not able to think of anything else other than responding to his kiss now. His hands wrapped around her waist and her hands found his soft hair. When they finally managed to break away they were both panting. He smiled, knowing that he had won. She narrowed her eyes at him._

" _I hate you, you worthless dog." She hissed._

 _He laughed. "And I love you, my lovely huntress." He said. He placed a small peck on her lips before he got up and picked her up in bridal style, carrying her to the tree house._

The image dissolved and suddenly they were back at the temple. His back was turned to the Inquisitor. He still couldn't believe what he just saw but it was becoming clear. He remembered now.

"Do you still not know who I am?" She asked him.

"I do." And he did.

"Are you not going to say it?" He didn't respond. "Answer me!" she said, louder.

He squeezed his eyes shut. "You are _her_." He opened his eyes and turned around to face her. "Andruil."

She laughed and clapped her hands but her laugh had no humour in it. "Congratulations! After spending almost a year together, which did not lack a few intimate moments, you have finally figured it out." She folded her arms and glared at him.

Solas felt so happy and shocked at the same time. He felt a strong urge to hug her tightly and never let go but he knew that if he tried anything like that, she would definitely kill him. He gathered his thoughts. He wanted to learn how she was here before he begged for her forgiveness.

"But how are you here, Andruil? Y-you were sealed away with the others." He asked. She seemed like she was expecting this question.

"You mean you sealed me away?" she said raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

He stiffened. "You know that's no-" She cut him off, raising her hand.

"Save it. I do no wish to hear it. At least, not now." She looked at him and put her hands on her hips like she always did. "And to answer your question, I don't know."

His eyes widened with surprise. "What do mean you do not know?"

"I mean just that. I was sitting around somewhere in some corner of that bloody place you sent us to, away from the others and then suddenly a... rift appeared in front of me. Just like the ones that we have been going around sealing for the last year."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How is that possible?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I will damned if I know. Any way, when I saw the rift, I jumped in almost immediately even though I was not sure if it would take me back here or not."

"What! Why would you do that!? What if it took you another world that you do not know? It could be extremely dangerous!" He was so enraged. How could she be so reckless?

She stared at it as if to say 'Tell me something I do no know'. "Well, it did not and I am here now so your argument is invalid. Besides, at the times I thought anything would be better than sitting in that hell hole you trapped us in for who knows how longer. I did not want to wait for you to feel like having us around again."

He shook his head. _She hasn't change_ , he thought. "And when did this happen? For how long have you been back?"

She put her hand on her chin. "Hmm, let me see... I am not so sure but it should be about 15 years I suppose." She said.

If he was having any kind of drink at that moment, he probably would have choked on it. "15 years!?" he exclaimed. "Why didn't you try to find me?"

She frowned. "Well, when first got back I was not in the condition to try to find anything. Everything was so different. The buildings, the people... There were humans everywhere. It was disorienting. 3 three years had passed when I first thought of trying to find you and then I was captured by templars."

The bald elf's eyes became so wide that Andruil thought they were going to pop out of their places.

"Templars!?" She knew how he felt about them so she waved her hand, like it was nothing important.

"There's no need to worry about it. I was only there for 2 years and I got out as soon as I could."

"How did you escape? I hear that it is no small feast." He asked, curiously.

"Well, normally it would be quite challenging as the only place the templars left me alone was the restroom but with the Blight going on and everything, the thing were a bit... chaotic." She explained.

"I do not how the things would become chaotic in the Circle except for mages going out to fight darkspawn." He told her.

It was her turn to be surprised. "You mean you do not know?"

"Know what?"

"What happened at the Fereldan Circle during the Blight."

"Of course I know." He said and paused for a moment before it clicked. "You were there!?"

"Yes. I resided in there for 2 years. When that maniac Uldred summoned a demon and started turning everyone into abominations I managed to sneak out ,taking advantage of everyone's panic, before the templars locked the mages in."

"I can not believe any of this." He said shaking his head.

"Hmph! Tell me about it."

He shook his head again. "What I do not understand is why you did not say anything while we were with the Inquisition?"

She glared at him in a way that made him wish he had never been born. "And even dare to you ask, you worthless, block headed dog! Can you imagine how I felt when I saw you for the first time in two thousand years only to realise you don't even recognise me? I was so happy to see you that I almost jumps in your arms! But you actually introduced yourself to me like it was first time you had ever seen me in your whole life, like you had never had feeling for me, like you hadn't insistently pursued me, like we hadn't fought at each others backs!" She paused for a moment to catch her breath. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Like you hadn't loved me..." At this point tears started streaming down her cheeks and she had a hard time standing. Her knees gave up and right when she was about to hit the ground Solas caught her and pressed her tightly against his chest.

She struggled to free herself from his grip. "Let me go! Don't touch me! Get away from me!" She had meant to shout but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't. Hearing her voice like this, weak and broken, broke his heart along with it. "Ir abelas, vhenan. I am so sorry, my love, my heart's only desired. I never meant for this to happen. But I can assure that I never forgot you."

She backed up to look into his eyes. Her eyes were slightly puffed and her cheeks and nose were red. But she looked so breath taking even like this. "You're lying."

"I am not."

"Then why did yo-"

"I might have forgotten how you looked, that spark in your eyes when you laugh, the mischievous gleam when you're about to do something naughty, the satisfied look after I've made love to you..." Her cheeks grew redder and he landed a on both of them." However, I did not forget any of the memories you gave me. I did not forget the house in which we lived, our dreams of a future together, how many children you wanted to have. I might have forgotten your voice but never the things that you said." He stopped for a moment to think. "I don't know why I would forget such things and it pained me to know I did but I believe that it was some kind of... defence mechanism."

"Defence mechanism?" She asked, confused.

"Yes. I was... in a bad condition after you... After I sealed you away. I had a hard time accepting that you were gone and that it was my fault. I almost destroyed an entire city in my fit of anger. The guilt and the pain were killing me. If I hadn't kept reminding myself that you were alive and that one days I may be able to see you again, I might have ended my own life." A rogue tear escaped and made its way down his cheek and she caught by placing her hand on his cheek. He covered her hand with his own and planted a kiss on her palm. "But no matter how much I reminded myself it was still so very difficult, so I went to sleep. I slumbered in the dark for two thousands year to escape from the reality of what I had done. When I woke up there were more pressing matters to feel guilty about so I managed, because at least there was something that I can do about these matters."

She nodded. "The Breach."

"Not only that but the overall state of the elves and the world. I did everything so that they could be free but look at them now. Almost all of them either live in poverty or as the slave of some noble, the humans look down on them." He grimaced. "Not to mention that they no longer have gift of magic as we did in the days of Elvhenan. They are no different from any other shemlen now. The connection with the fade is gone. It's like living in world of Tranquil. But I don't have to explain this to you. You must already know what I mean."

"Yes. I know exactly what you mean." They were sitting on the ground at this point. She looked up at him. "What do you plan to do about all this?"

He gave her a slight squeeze. "Well now that I have you back, I believe everything will be a lot easier. My plans are already in the works but their effect will more likely be seen in the long run. I know one thing for sure. I _must_ fix everything."

Listening to his words she frowned and shook her head. "No." she said. She got out off his arms and on her knees, under his curious gaze, to tower over(?) him. She gazed deep into her lover's eyes. She saw the sorrow and regret that is buried inside them. She cupped his cheeks with hands as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She caressed his cheeks. " _You_ are not going to fix this." He opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him. "You don't have to because _we_ do. Don't forget that you no longer alone in this fight, ma lath. I will be there for you just as I was when you first rebelled against our brethren. This is my mess as much as it yours and I _will_ help you clean it up."

He was speechless and so very happy because of her words. He could see the determination and seriousness in her eyes but more importantly he could see the love. He smiled and she smiled back. She leaned forward to kiss him and he eagerly met her half way. She poured all her love, anger and passion into the kiss. She kissed him with everything she had and so did he.

The kiss was hungry, needy, hurried, like they could lose each other any moment. It left both needing for air when they finally broke apart. Tears were running down their cheeks but this time they were tears of joy. They laid on the floor, holding each other for hours or maybe even days, finding comfort in their partner's warmth and scent.

She turned to look at him and their eyes locked. She gave him the sweetest smile she could manage, and judging from his reaction it was pretty sweet, and told him:

"Just so you know, if you ever seal me away and forget about me again, I will cut you balls off and feed them to the wolves." His eyes widened with shock and slight fear. Then he laughed so loudly that his voices echoed in the temple. "How one forget something that is so unforgettable?" He asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask your _defence mechanism_?"

He chuckled. "Do not worry, vhenan. I can assured that it will never happen again." He pulled her closer.

"Good. Because I would hate to cut your balls off. I really want to have some kids in the future."


End file.
